Agent Lucky Highbridge: A Journalist's Tale
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: Another celebrity comes to Seaview Middle. But she's not who she seems to be... just like Jake isn't who he seems to be. MileyxOCxJake, LillyxOliverxBecca.


Disclaimer: Mesa don't own Hannah Montana. Mesa like being free! So, mesa do this every time mesa write new stories! Mesa TIRED!

Author's Note: Okay, This idea wants to come out, so I'm letting it. Plus, I'm currently at school and left my other files at home. I'm writing this spontaneously. _Extremely spontaneously_.

Warning: Set AFTER A New Kid in School… but every episode after that? Pretend it didn't happen.

**Agent Lucky Highbridge: A Journalist's Tale**

"So let me get this straight, you – Bree Young Zhusden Takahashi Samuels – got swindled by a fourteen-year-old?" A teenaged girl with long black hair scoffed. She could have passed for Lucy Liu's twin, but she was a bit on the heavy side with black rimmed glasses and was dressed in sweats.

The lady with the long name cried, "I know. The family was WEIRD! One pretends like Elvis, the other assumes the identity of Billy Ray Cyrus and the little chit pretends to be Hannah Montana!!! They were _freaky_!" She remembered the short Elvis, the girl in a Madonna-like glittery clothes and the man in the _mullet_. She shuddered quite visibly.

The other girl just laughed and received a pillow in the face. "Look, I'm sorry you're so gullible, 'Cuz, but that's what you do when you go head first with the 'primary' source of gossip. So now, let's back up; see what signs you'll be looking for so you don't get this treatment ever again!"

Bree was pretty pissed. Her own flesh and blood was laughing at her misfortune. It was bad enough her coworkers thought she wasn't journalist anymore; but for her own cousin to say that even by direct implication? That was unforgivable. Who was she to judge? "Easy for you to say, Yuki Fa Ling Takahashi Albright (1), you're not the person hunting around for stories like this for a living! You're actually an actress!"

"Hey, now! No using my full name, sore loser. Besides, I go by Yuki Takahashi only!"

"Who are you calling a sore loser, loser? Do you think you could do better than me?" Bree was even more incensed.

The journalism trait ran in the Takahashi family. There were some who were news anchors, some who were newspaper editors, some who were international correspondents and many more.

Bree was the average Hollywood gossipmonger, and was basically the Black Sheep of the family.

Lisa Fa Ling Takahashi (2) used to be on The View with Barbara Walters but was now a CNN correspondent. She just went by Lisa Ling, now. She was the kind everybody aspired to be.

Yuki wanted to be an investigative journalist. The kind you can see work with the CIA. If she had to be frank, she was actually in a summer camp (the kind you go to for EVERYTHING like theater, music, computer, sports) that reported to the CIA trainees. She and two other girls (there were guys too, but they weren't supposed to know who they were) were specifically handpicked to be tested if they could be the best of the best – if they could find out info using computers and put it to good use.

Only one came to the top, too bad that wasn't her. BUT! She and the other girl were on the "waiting list".

All she to do was pull off finding out one of America's topmost secrets; which… if her inner bells were any indication – was written all over this Hannah Montana thing. Why was it that she was never spotted in daylight and was still able to maintain that healthy tan? Why were her concerts scheduled after school hours? Why were there no signings during school?

Of course, Bree never thought about those factors. Something was extremely fishy about a regular girl at Seaview Middle claiming to be Hannah Montana simply because a celebrity attends her school and _then turning out not to be_ Hannah Montana.

And so… Yuki deadpanned, "Yes. In this case, I could actually do better than you."

Her cousin told her, "Bring it on, babe!"

The younger girl looked at her computer with a smile.

…

…

"I heard we're getting another new classmate today." Lilly said as she and Miley went to her locker to get their stuff for first period. "And it's a girl."

"Well I hope whoever it is, is not a celebrity, because if it is – I might puke."

Someone came running down the hallway. It was Chad the Chomper. He found his friends and exclaimed, "Whoa, did you guys see the new girl?!"

His friends shook their heads no.

"She's such a retard!"

Someone shushed him. "Hey, I think she's coming."

Becca Weller came around the bend with a chubby, Chinese- American girl who looked like she wanted to bolt out of the place fast. She didn't look like she was all there. It was too bad because she was dressed nicely!

She had a nice, red hoodie on, and wore black leggings that stretched all the way down to her muscular calves and a nice gray knee length skirt. She had long black hair that was tied in a sleek high ponytail that showed off her round face with beautiful skin. She was wearing specs, but that was okay.

Becca was talking very slowly, as if talking to a child – it was nice of her to show the new girl around. She was having a hard time focusing because everybody else seemed to laugh at the girl. And the girl looked like she just wanted to run away.

"Wow." Oliver said as he went to his locker, beside Lilly's and dumped most of his stuff in there. "There's another girl in need of some serious Ollie Luvin!" He started to make his way to his ex-gf and the new girl.

His friends whacked him, stopping him in his tracks. "Ow!"

"You can't just do that!"

"But why not?"

Miley whacked him on his right arm. "Because, she's with Becca!"

"So? It's not like we're going out!"

Lilly whacked him on the left. "Even a grilled cheese sandwich knows not to do that in front of the ex!"

Oliver gaped. "They're serving grilled cheese sandwich today?"

Miley and Lilly exchanged looks and whacked him twice in unison.

The former said, "First, she just got here."

The latter continued, "And second? How could you be so heartless as to ask another girl out in front of your ex? How would you like it if she asked… oh I don't know, Chad! If she asked Chad out in front of you!"

All three shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, guys!" Becca said as she came over with the new girl. "This is Lucky Highbridge. She just transferred her from Singapore. Uhmm, she's in all of Miley's classes. Could she tag along with you guys for the day?" She refrained from looking at Oliver.

It was a peaceful breakup… but Becca still liked him.

Lucky was being jittery, as if she thinks ghosts or aliens will be popping out from the walls of the school. Well, it didn't help that pretty much everyone stared at her for behaving so oddly.

Miley smiled, "Hi, I'm Miley Stewart. Welcome to Seaview Middle!"

The girl just cowered towards Becca. She whispered loud enough for all three to hear, "I don't like seeing the dead people around this place."

Okay. The girl was a complete nutcase.

"It's okay, Lucky!" Lilly said, "No one's going to hurt you! I'll protect you from the meanie ghosties."

Lucky smiled and immediately latched onto her.

Well, this is doing a number on their popularity.

…

…

In class, Amber and Ashley were teasing the new girl and Lilly, who was her human shield.

"Oh look. As if the skater couldn't be anymore of a loser, you just keep racking up the points!"

They laughed.

Miley and Oliver prevented her from going after them. "Don't, it's not worth it."

Jake Ryan then came in the classroom with his usual entourage and saw the scene. "Lucky, is that you?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and smiled. "Jay!"

He ran over to her and swept her in a hug. "I haven't seen you since summer in Australia! What have you been up to? Last I heard the Colonel and you were in Hong Kong!"

All pretenses of being a lunatic were dropped. "Oh, you know – the usual. We stayed in Hong Kong for two months, and then spent two months in the Philippines before moving to Singapore for a couple of weeks and then moved here. And as for now, I am trying to see which people I'm going to be avoiding at this school."

Jake shook his head as he laughed. "I heard through the rumor mill that a new kid just moved here, and she was…"

"Someone who needed a straight jacket and padded walls?"

"Exactly!"

Mr. Corelli then butted in. "I hope I'm not interrupting. But if you're done taking up class time for your little chit-chat; I'd like to move on."

Lucky looked at the teacher and back to Jake. "Should I show my real pretty face?"

Jake shrugged. "Oh, I don't know – they could be pretty rabid!"

"I think I can handle it." She took her hair out of the braid and removed her glasses, then turned to Mr. Corelli and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. I was just catching up with Jake. I'm the new kid. Lucky Highbridge… or should I say, Lucky Albright?"

Everybody's jaws dropped. "THE Lucky Albright?"

Oliver said, "The demon and ghost fighter from _Ghost Files_?"

Lilly said, "I love that show! I never miss an episode!"

Amber and Ashley said, "PLEASE! Say your lines just once?!"

Miley slapped her hand to her face and started slamming her head into the desk. "Okay, I'm really going to puke, now."

…

…

…

Explanations:

Yuki is a Japanese name that means "snow" or "lucky". Taka translates to high and hashi to bridge. The name Albright comes from Lindsay Lohan's movie called _Just My Luck_. And yes, I just blended everything together.

Lisa Ling is a real person who was on The View and is a CNN correspondent now. However, I added her other names to match the HM journalist and the OC which makes her a "fictional" character here, too!

Yes, Jake and Lucky know each other – from where; you'll know why later.

Ghost Files is actually _Yu Yu Hakusho_, an anime I love. But hey! Vampire and zombie slaying are out; as well as witchcraft. I had to do something!


End file.
